A trip to Hogwarts
by Lakota1172
Summary: What happens when you put 5 friends and a dog into Hogwarts? Lets find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone here is my go at making a Harry potter and Monsuno cross-over! So this story is like when Harry and stuff like that aren't here but there will be mention of his name! :) **

Chase waited silently on the train station with Bruno Jinja's puppy in his hands with Dax and Beyal. Jinja and Bren had needed the toilet so they had both gone off, there was nobody else on the station but them. Dax sighed in anger, "Whens the train getting here monkfish?" he asked. Beyal looked at the time table in his hands.

"I believe that we have 15 minutes to wait till the" Beyal was cut off by a huge yell of anger.

"Oh crag" sighed Chase, he new straight away who it was.

"You get back here so I CAN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" yelled Jinja. The toliet door slammed open and Bren came running out for it life.

"It was an accident I swear!" he whined as he kept running. Jinja was gaining speed and was catching up, she was soon behind Bren and was about to reach out to grab him when Bren suddenly turned. Jinja wasn't ready for that and she ran into one of the platform station walls.

Chase and the others expected a scream of pain but instead when they looked back Jinja wasn't there. "What the?" panted Bren who was trying to breath again. Chase raised his eyebrows and took some steps forwards towards the placed where she had vanished. Bruno barked madly and growled.

Dax stepped up behind Chase with the others behind him. "What happened?" he asked. Chase shook his head showing he didn't know. Bruno suddenly bit Chase's hand.

"Ow!" yelled Chase dropping Bruno. Bruno ran right towards the wall and into it. He to vanished.

"No bloody way!" said Dax shaking his head. Beyal looked at the wall in concern.

"I think we should follow" he said taking a step forwards.

"WHAT!" yelled Bren grabbing Beyal's arm. "We don't know what the crag is in there!" he yelled. Beyal shrugged Bren off and walked into the wall vanishing to. "Crag" muttered Bren.

Chase who was holding his hand looked up, "Well come on guys it can't be that bad if Beyal went in" he said walking into the wall. Dax grinned. Bren frowned and soon everyone was on the other side of the wall.

**Cliff hanger! OMG well I'll update soon hoped you all liked! :) Lakota1172 out! xD **


	2. This isn't good

**Ok everybody! I have changed my mind! This is going to be based around the 4th book and movie so yes Harrys in it! :) Well heres the next chapter! **

Jinja just stood there, unmoving like a puppet that needs a master. Bruno at her feet, he to was staring straight ahead looking at the sight around them. Kids in their teens and some younger wearing strange cloaks, most of them crowding around a train that looked like it was ready to go.

Suddenly the wall behind her that she had come threw, basically chucked Beyal, Chase, Bren and Dax out at her, she instantly fell to the ground with the others on top of her.

"Ouch" said Jinja wincing slightly. Bren quickly stood up followed by, Dax, Chase and Bren. Bruno who was yelping like crazy suddenly went quiet when 3 strange people came walking over towards them.

Chase who had helped Jinja up looked at the incoming people, his face mixed with worry, interest and anger. Two of the boys where most likely twins, both of them had ginger for a hair colour, and the boy that followed them had ginger hair to but didn't look like the others.

"You guys alright?" said the smaller ginger one. Chase and the others glanced at them.

"Um I think we are all ok"said Chase trying to bring some of his conference back but was failing miserable.

"You might be alright but your little girlfriend over there doesn't look to great" Said one of the twins pointing towards Jinja. Chase instantly blushed tomato red.

"She's ah not my ah…." Started Chase, but the smaller red headed one grabbed a long pointed bit of what looked like wood from his cloak and pointed it at Jinja's wounded forehead. Bruno instantly ran at the boys leg and grabbed a bit of his long baggy pants and pulled.

"Your dogs got the right idea about letting Ron here look after this young girl, an't that right Gorge?" said one of the taller red heads. The one next to him smirked.

"Thats completely right Fred" he said. Chase and Dax stepped in front of Jinja.

"Don't point that at her!"growled Dax grabbing the one that the two boys had called Ron's wand and throwing it to the ground. Bren on the other hand, had quickly picked up Bruno and had handed him to Jinja.

The two twins burst out into laughter. While Ron just glared at Dax and picked it up. "How would you like it if I snapped your wand!" he snapped.

The team looked at each other in shock.

"Wand?" started Beyal but Ron interrupted.

"Yeah the thing the casts spells and other things!" he snapped. Brens mouth hung open wide along with the others. But before they could say anything over the loudspeakers came a voice.

"All ABORD! Hogwarts train leaves in 1 minute! All Abord!" Fred instantly grabbed Jinjas arm while Gorge shoved Chase and Dax from behind them and Ron grabbed Bren's arm and pulled him towards the train. Beyal just followed.

They got closer and closer to the trains open doors. "Whoa! Wait stop we don't need to…." Chase was shoved threw the trains doors with Dax, followed by Bren and Beyal. But Fred had just let Jinja get in like a true lady :)

"Oh Crag!"muttered Chase quickly standing up and racing towards the train doors but more people where coming in and when it was all clear the train had already started and was going.

"This isn't good"

**Well I thought that was a really good chapter hoped you all thought just like me! :) To be continued….. **


	3. Slytherin hospitality

**Sorry that it's been age's but I'm a very busy person :) Please keep reading and reviewing oh and little old Harry's going to be showing up!**

"We have to get off this train!" Yelled Bren. Fred, Gorge and Ron smirked at each other. Fred stepped forwards and put his hand on Bren's shoulder.

"Look you should be used to school by now right? You guys are fourth year's right?" he asked before crossing his arms. Before anybody could reply a voice was heard.

"Who's this lot then weasels" snapped a voice. A blond boy who looked about their age followed by two plump boys the same age walked up the train corridor. Fred and Gorge looked at each other and as if they had, had a silent conversation to each other they nodded and shrugged before turning and walking the other way.

"Fred! Gorge where are you going!" yelled Ron. Fred and Gorge waved Ron off.

"You can deal with this one Ronald" chuckled Gorge.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Ron, but Fred and Gorge had already vanished into one of the train carriages. Jinja, Dax's, Bren, Beyal's and Chase's attention went back to the boys who had reached them.

"Well? Who are they?" snapped the blond boy glaring at Ron. Ron glared right back.

"Nobody you need to know Draco" growled Ron turning around giving the team a chance to relies that this "Draco" fellow wasn't very pleasant and that Ron wanted them to move on. Draco rolled his eyes, he grabbed Bren's arm and pulled him towards himself.

"I've never seen you around before? And you don't look like a first year? Who are you?" asked Draco in a snarl. Bren gulped.

"I um ah…." he stuttered. A voice sounded out.

"Leave em alone Draco" said a boy, Chase's age with black hair, a funny shaped scar across his forehead and glasses.

"Harry" said a relived Ron.

"Harry?" said Dax in confusion. Draco let go of Bren, who scrambled backwards as fast as he could.

"What do you want potter" said Draco crossing his arms, "We where just saying hi, right boys" said Draco turning and smirking at the chubby boys on earthier side of him, they grunted in reply. When ones eyes went wide.

"Draco" said the really fat one.

"Save it Crab right now I'm greeting our new friends here" said Draco as he turned around but they where gone. Draco started filling up with rage, "FIND THEM! Give them a taste of Slytherin hospitality" Yelled Draco, "Leave the Nerd for me" he growled.

**Sorry that was a short chapter but it's better then nothing right! :) Well anyway Love you all see you all later :) **


End file.
